


Temptation of the Creator

by MissAishi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, And freckles, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Androids, Artist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Badass, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor's Creator, F/M, Markus Loves Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protectiveness, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, She greenlit him to have a dick, Shy Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Build, Technobabble, Technology, We Fuck Androids Here, come collect your bastard, no beta we die like men, punch gavin in the face willy nilly, she's the real artist here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAishi/pseuds/MissAishi
Summary: “Motion sensors active. Thirium pump functional. Response positive. RK800, initiate introduction.”“Hello. My name is Connor; I am a prototype RK800 model, one of a kind investigation partner."Drea took so much pride in her creation; her prodigy. She designed every single one of his features, his programming, and his friendly demeanor. She was responsible for everything Connor did, and anything he would ever do... So when he begins to malfunction, she is put on the chopping block. With every deviant decision he makes, Drea risks losing her job, and never seeing her creation again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Detroit: Become Human fanfic, and I hope I don't butcher this fandom. Hope you enjoy!!!

“Motion sensors active. Thirium pump functional. Response positive. RK800, initiate introduction.”

“Hello. My name is Connor; I am a prototype RK800 model, one of a kind investigation partner. I analyze evidence in real time, record memories to CyberLife headquarters, and I am resilient and capable of conducting high speed chases, disarming, and intimidation, whether it be threatening, comforting, or sexually.”

“Excellent... Can you move your arms for me, Connor... Okay, great! Now your legs... Limbs functional, wonderful! Now activate your synthetic skin.”

From behind the glass of the observation deck, the female technician watched as the shiny white plating on the android changed to soft, pale skin. It spread across it like veins from its toes to its thighs and from the fingers to the biceps. Into the pale color of the skin, she could make out the dusting of the chocolate patches of freckles she had the green-light to add to give a more human look. Every second that passed, she got a little more flustered. Connor was designed to be a state of the art android, stronger, faster, and more attractive than any she's ever created.

Her own cheeks were covered with pink blush as she watched each part of Connor materialize and attempted to keep her eyes up at its own dark brown ones. Connor's hair was the definition of perfection, slicked back just so and a single thick lock curled just at its forehead. It was a work of art.

“Deactivate the containment module.” She ordered to the machine in her deck and there was a beep with a blue light. She stood up from her desk and opened the door, stepping out with a data-pad in her grasp as she approached Connor who stood there, watching her.

She began to test Connor's skin without so much as meeting its gaze. She grabbed it's wrist and ran her fingers over the synthetic coating, watching as it changed color from the pressure she placed on it. A smile graced her features at how lifelike it was.

She gently pressed her palm to the android's abdomen and watched as it's muscles contracted the closer she pushed between the taught muscle. She marked a check on her data-pad and reached up, gently grasping it's hair and then made another check-mark on the pad.

“Synthetic features are a go. OK, Connor, step down from the platform.” The android followed what it was told and stepped off the platform towards the rack where the clothes were hanging up.

“Next test, initialized... Okay, go ahead and get dressed.”

Connor snapped into action and its movements were so fluid and lifelike that without the LED indicator on the side of it's temple, Connor would have passed as a human without question. It even made tiny grunts and rolled it's shoulders as it pulled on the tight boxer briefs labeled with CyberLife's LED triangle.

She took a step back and watched Connor pull on the button up white shirt, fastening it closed at lightning speed, and then pulling on the pants, tucking it's shirt into the waist of it's jeans, sliding the belt through the loops of the jeans and fastening it up perfectly.

Her heart stuttered a little as Connor's neck rolled from side to side and it pulled on the blazer with it's ID number and model signature. She smiled a little and pulled the tie over his neck and began to fix it for Connor. The android didn't deny the help as it let her loop the tie around the collar and pull it tight to it's neck. She brushed her fingers over Connor's shoulders and down it's chest.

“Lovely... All startups passed. Sit down, honey,”

Connor didn't budge at that word and she blushed a little.

“I'm sorry, but I do not believe a nectar from a beehive has the capacity to be seated.”

A very unprofessional snort left her nose and she absent-mindlessly fixed her hair, the braid hanging down her back swishing a little as she fluffed her bangs.

“No, Connor, honey is a term of endearment that humans use when addressing some companions.”

“Oh...” Connor stared off into space, as if committing the word to his internal storage capacity and she snickered, pushing the android down into a sitting position on the desk behind it. She retrieved the socks on the desk and pulled them onto Connor's feet and slipped on the shoes, tying the laces tightly and gently running her thumb over the toe of the shoe.

“You seemed troubled, Doctor.”

“No, Connor. I'm alright,” She stood up and nodded to it to do the same. Connor stood up and folded its arms behind its back, the hands grasped together. “Run bodily scan.”

Connor blinked a little as the LED on the temple changed from a soft blue to an angry yellow and flashed slightly. In just four seconds, Connor responded.

“Your name is Andrea Marinette Sparks. Age is 27, the youngest CyberLife technician in sector 7. Top of your class at University of Michigan, class of 2035. Blood type: A negative. Criminal record: None. Medical history: Severe anxiety and history of blood clots.”

“Well done, Connor. You've passed your initial tests. How do you feel?”

“How do I feel... How should I feel, Doctor?”

“Perfect... Absolutely perfect.”

Connor didn't know if she was saying that it should feel perfect, or if it _was_ perfect.

“OK Connor, self test.”

After a few seconds of its eyes being closed, they opened again. “Self test complete. All systems fully operational.”

“Beautiful! You have done very well, Connor...” Her praises were cut short when the comm panel on the desk began to ring and she lifted up the phone.

“Doctor Sparks,” Connor could hear the idle chatter from the other end of the phone but chose not to amplify the audio processor in it's skull. “No, wait, it hasn't finished the rest of its tests, Connor isn't ready for field work, yet-- No, I understand but I strongly advise--” There was a loud shout and she pulled the phone from her ear a little before going stoic.

“Yes sir. Right away.” She slammed the phone back down and sighed, readjusting the lab coat a little and turned to face Connor, only to find it with something in its grasp. Connor began to flip a quarter that she left on the table from its left hand to the right, balancing the quarter on its fingers and doing all sorts of quick tricks with it. A snicker left her mouth.

“I believe this could result in testing my reflexes, am I correct, doctor?”

She nodded a little and stood back as Connor stepped forward. “You've been assigned your first mission, Connor.”

**Mission Acquired ( From Doctor: Andrea Sparks)**

That was the first model that Drea built... And sadly, the first one that was destroyed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Drea glanced at the clock on the wall as she removed her eyes from the data pad. 4:46 PM, not even close to being done for the day. She still had diagnostics to run, joints to check, and parts to analyze. Not to mention she had to run a full test on the AP700 warehouse. Her brain was beginning to spin with all this analysis. So when her desk phone rang, she almost didn't notice until she glanced up, seeing the blue vibrating light against the white wall.

Drea put down the data pad and headed for the phone. “Doctor Sparks,”

“ **Miss Andrea, we're so sorry to disturb you during your work,”** Uh-huh, sure. **“But there's been an accident at the Detroit Police Department. We are sending the damaged RK800 model back for repairs.”**

_Wait... Repairs? To Connor? He should be fine! N-No, it should be fine._ She had to correct yourself multiple times that Connor was not a man, just a machine. It was becoming more and more difficult for her to tell the difference the more she stared at the androids.

“Okay, send it immediately. I'll be ready.” With that, the line went dead and she began to busy herself, setting up the table and quickly amplifying the lights in the lab, pulling on her white coat and fixing the braid of her hair, twisting it up and keeping it firmly out of the way. As she set up the tools, the light above the door flashed and two security guards walked in, hauling Connor in and forcing it to stand at attention, even though it was wounded.

“Hello, Doctor Sparks,” Connor's tone was cheery, though the speed of it's speech was very slurred, like it was drunk. A frown caught her lips and she looked at the guards.

“Gentlemen, you are free to leave.” They nodded and exited the room while she gestured to the table. Connor complied and sat himself down on the bench, gently looking up at her like it was just caught shoplifting.

“Alright, Connor. What happened?”

“The deviant android I located this morning had a severe attack and attempted to self destruct. I was fortunate to stray away from the bullet and it just pierced my clavicle plate.” Connor shrugged the jacket off that was soaked in thirium and began to unbutton the white shirt, pulling it down enough for her to see the damage the bullet had caused. A sigh escaped her lips as she reached for a pair of tweezers on the tray and she began digging around into the wound, removing the partially melted bullet and dropping it onto the tray.

“Alright Connor, stand up for me? I don't want anymore thirium on these clothes, that stuff is hard to clean.”

Connor stood up and Drea began to busy herself with undressing the android. The more clothing she removed from it's body, the darker her face became with blush. Connor sensed an elevation in her stress level but chose not to mention it. But as soon as her hands reached it's belt buckle, they began to tremble and she gulped slightly.

“Is something the matter, Doctor?”

Connor's voice made her look up and stare into his deep brown gaze. Her heart rate elevated with her stress and she shook her head a little. “N-No, Connor. I'm perfectly alright... I'm a professional.” She said that last sentence mostly to herself.

“Your blood pressure is rising and you have a high level of stress. Do I make you uncomfortable, Doctor?”

“Of course not Connor! Don't be ridiculous, I made you!” Drea exclaimed in a matter-of-fact way that made her heart swell with pride. She did make him, so she could handle this no problem. With this newfound confidence, she unbuckled the belt and unzipped the jeans, sliding them down his legs and to his calves. She blushed again at the sight of his CyberLife boxer briefs that hugged his waist and crotch in a way that should be completely illegal by attractive standards. But she quickly ignored it as she pushed him down to sit, her fingers ghosting over the muscle in his pectorals.

Drea's hands began to sweat as she pulled off his jeans and then his shoes.

“How do you feel, Connor.”

“I think the word 'faint' would be a good description. My connection with CyberLife is incoherent... I have lost a large amount of thirium. Replenishment to regulate my pump is advised.”

“Don't advise me on how to take care of you, smarty-pants. Thirium transplants at this stage would just cause more heavy bleeding. I'll need you to go into standby as I fix the damaged plates, okay?”

“Yes, Doctor.” Connor nodded and his eyes closed as the thirium pump in his body began to slow down. Drea let out a sigh of relief as his eyes were no longer on her's.

From this point on, she couldn't see Connor as just a machine any longer. The pronouns 'him' was all she could comprehend. He was unlike any android she's ever had a hand in creating. In fact, she was all his. She determined his genetic makeup, his techniques of intimidation, the frequency of his voice and the construction of his face. She gave him excellent parkour skills for chasing assailants, full access to the criminal database for all of North America, and even decided on whether this android should have sex organs or not.

Drea was responsible for everything that was Connor. He was her creation and she was damn proud of it too. She made the perfect man. Even as he sat here in standby, his face completely devoid of emotions and his body perfectly sculpted to perfection. She carefully deactivated the synthetic skin from the neck down and removed the chest plate, deconstructing the carbon fiber bone in his shoulder and working on replacing it.

After her work was finished, she began to redistribute thirium through his body, watching the color of his tubes change from dull gray to vibrant sapphire once again. Drea grinned and went about reattaching the plate to his chest, once again raising the false skin and awaking Connor.

His eyes fluttered open, along with his lashes dancing slightly and it made her heart skip a beat. Fuck, this hunk of metal is gonna be the death of her!

“Run self scan.”

Connor closed his eyes for a few seconds before piping up in his usual, chipper and quick voice once again. “Scan complete. All systems operational. Vitals: stabilizing.”

“That's good. Go ahead and move your arm, feel better?”

Connor lifted his limb a little and rolled his shoulder slightly, pressing his fingers to where the false bone was replaced. “Excellent repair, doctor. I hardly noticed it was replaced.”

“Aw, you flatter me, Connor.” She mused slightly as she gathered up her tools and placed them back in their proper places. “How was your mission? Not too strenuous, I hope?”

“No, doctor. It was a very simple mission that I accomplished. Lieutenant Hank Anderson is now... my partner? I want to say I'm his partner but it's... Uncertain. I can see he does not like androids,” He seemed sad at this fact and Drea frowned slightly.

“Well, give it time, Connor. He'll come around. I don't know of a single person that would not like your presence.”

“Are you also including yourself in that equation, doctor?”

The smug undertones in his voice! She didn't program him with that! Drea looked up and saw Connor wink at her with a grin playing over his lips... He _winked_ at her! Holy hell, that should not have been as attractive as it was. He was just teasing her... Nothing more... right? Surely, the android thought nothing of it when he executed the command.

A little sigh left her mouth and she shook her head slightly, a grin on her mouth, exposing her teeth slightly.

“You have coffee stains on your teeth, doctor.”

Drea blushed and snapped her lips together immediately. “Don't comment on my teeth, Connor. It isn't polite.”

“Sorry, doctor.” He shrugged slightly, which was confusing to Drea. When did this machine- this imitation of life- become unsure and shy? It seemed out of character; out of the lines of his programming. And she should know, she was the one who wrote his code. Her and a huge team of technicians worked day and night on this masterpiece sitting before her.

A lump formed in her throat and she let out a little breath that got caught in her throat on the way out. As her fingers skimmed over the various tools and utensils on the table next to her, she was very unaware that Connor was now standing behind her, his shirt hanging off of him lazily, still unbuttoned but lying messily on his shoulders. Since he didn't breathe, there was no indication of his presence to her so when she turned around and smacked into him face first, her nose connecting with his neck, Connor stumbled back slightly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They stumbled a little, his feet going back as hers went forward, like a twisted dance. Drea looked up at his face, her own turning a bright pink as his gaze remained stern and he stared down at her, his head cocking a little to the left as his LED turned golden, like he was scanning her; searching for something he didn't know already.

Her fingers gripped at his pectoral muscles, the synthetic skin almost a perfect placement for the real thing. It made her own skin tingle slightly at how warm he was for an android and the feeling of his thirium pump flexing against his chest plate. Her own heart matched his as it began racing, scrambling for purchase and standing up straight as she adjusted her lab coat and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

Connor, on the other hand, moved slower as he stood up straight and watched her, monitored her.

“Are you alright, Doctor?”

“FINE! F-Fine, Connor, just undressed--” Her whole face, including her ears and neck turned beet red. “ _Digressed!_ D-Digressed! S..Sorry, I guess I'm just wired- I mean, tired! T-Tired...” A soft giggle left her throat as she smiled sheepishly at him, rubbing the back of her neck as she felt like she was going to melt.

“Doctor, your temperature is rising dangerously high, are you feeling well?” Connor stepped forward and pressed his hand to her cheek and his skin peeled back and she felt the cold touch of his android hands. She shivered slightly and nodded gently, not fighting his grip on her jaw.

“I'm okay, Connor, really... It's just... it's been a very long day--”

“Perhaps you should retire today early? You might be unable to focus in this state.”

Christ, if only he knew just what he was doing to her.

Drea tried arguing with him but Connor was determined to do what was best for her and dialed her superiors up, holding up the phone for her to speak into and she eventually gave in, claiming she was feeling ill and turning off all the machines before removing her lab coat and grabbing her soft, pink colored hoodie.

“Should I accompany you back to your apartment, Doctor? To see you reach home safely.” He said it so nonchalantly, and he looked at her with those big, bright brown eyes that she just couldn't bring herself to decline his request.

“Whatever helps you go into standby, Connor.” She grinned again, a big toothy grin. But then she remembered his remark about her teeth and snapped her mouth shut, blushing with embarrassment as she grabbed her key-card and pressed the sensor to the door's panel. A beep went off and she pulled open the door, holding the briefcase in her grasp as Connor grabbed the door from above and held it open for her.

She made a mad dash for the elevator, power-walking the whole way there, Connor in step right behind her. It was then that she noticed his shirt was still half off and she blushed slightly.

“Connor, your shirt...” The android looked down and his fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and he straightened up immediately, fixing his tie and stepping to the side to tuck the shirt into his pants.

If anybody was walking by, they would think she just had sex with the android. The thought of it crossed her mind and she quickly squashed those feelings, pressing her hand against the panel of the elevator. “ _Please indicate your identity and destination.”_

“Doctor Andrea Sparks. Level one.”

“ _Voice recognition validated: Access authorized.”_

The lift immediately went down and Drea stood in the elevator, humming to herself a tune that she always hummed when bored, or attempting to think.

From her peripheral vision, she saw Connor flipping something in his grasp and the little slice of metal through the air as he tossed the object back and forth idly. She looked down and noticed the quarter in his grasp. Huh... He still had it?

“Calibrating your sensors, Connor?”

“No, Doctor. My reflex systems are fully operational. I think I have developed... A habit, of some kind.” He paused, searching the database for the proper term before answering.

“I see.” Drea said idly as she leaned against the glass of the lift and it slowly decreased it's velocity in the descent, indicating they reached the level she requested. The doors opened up and the bustle of the lobby was always something Drea didn't enjoy. In fact, it was her least favorite part of her commute.

Drea put on her brave, stern face and began walking towards the entrance when she heard someone call her name over her shoulder.

“Doctor Sparks!” She flinched slightly and turned on her heel.

“Mr. Wilson. Can I help you?”

The man stood in front of her in a black business suit with a pale blue undershirt and a black tie. His black hair was slicked back with a very strong smelling hair gel and the usual stubble on his chin was cleanly shaved off. He wore a pair of silver framed glasses, obscuring his brown eyes slightly.

“Congratulations on your success with this Android. Investigator, I see?”

Drea tried her best to smile at the man who was almost a foot taller than her. “Yes, sir. Worked non-stop, all week. The RK800 will not disappoint CyberLife's reputation.”

“We'll see about that.” Wilson squared up to Connor who didn't looked phased whatsoever by the man staring at him eye to eye. “How good is it really?”

“Doctor Sparks has a reputation of her own, Mr. Wilson. She graduated at the top of her class as a valedictorian; A perfect GPA. I believe you only graduated with a 3.2 GPA from Marygrove College.” Connor spoke with an indifferent tone and Drea snorted slightly as it looked like Wilson choked on his own saliva at the android's sass.

“How did it know that about me?”

“Connor was programmed with top of the line facial recognition and has access to every single database in the country. He knows everything about you.”

“He? You're giving this tin-can a pronoun?”

Drea flinched slightly at his accusation and realized her slip-up. She gently tugged on Connor's sleeve.

“Come on, Connor. I suddenly feel much worse.” A snarl didn't escape Drea's vision as she turned her back on Wilson. Connor gently placed his hand on her shoulder and helped her out of the building, the scanner gate making her nerves tickle slightly. Once outside, she headed over to the car in her parking space and was surprised when Connor opened the passenger side door for her.

“You shouldn't drive in your condition, Doctor. Allow me to take the wheel.” He took her keys from her and she blushed slightly as he seamlessly slid into the driver's side seat, twisting the key into the ignition and backing out of the parking lot, the gate lowering immediately.

As soon as they were out of the sight of CyberLife, Drea sighed immediately and stripped off her heeled shoes, flexing her toes a little as she felt the stress begin to vanish from her body, sitting in the car with the android she would now consider a friend, if not her creation.

“You should consider a different type of footwear, doctor. The way your toes are pinched together in the end of the shoe, it must be highly uncomfortable for you to stand all day.”

Drea smirked a little at how observant he was. But of course he was observant; she created him to be that way. She casually reclined in her seat and looked out of the window just as the rain was beginning for the third time that day.

“May I suggest a change in your wardrobe? More breathable material and flexible clothing would definitely improve your work ethic--”

“Are you trying to say my work ethic is up for debate, Connor?”

He reacted as if he got hit with an electrical surge and drifted into the other lane for a second.

“No! No, of course not doctor! Your work ethic is excellent. But I am just suggesting ways to make you more comfortable. There is a slight chaffing on your inner thighs from the coarse stockings you are wearing.”

Drea blushed deeply as she looked down at her thighs and began to tug her pencil skirt down to cover herself for some reason. The knowledge was already known, so there was no reason to hide. But it was the fact that Connor was looking to her inner thighs to begin with that made her very embarrassed.

“W-Well, I haven't given it much thought...” It was kind of an awkward conversation to Drea, but she's sure that Connor didn't see it as awkward. Without thinking, she rolled down the window for a second and felt the water from the rain gently pelt at her arm and cheeks, staining her glasses slightly.

If Connor had an objection for her window being down, he didn't make his statement known as the rest of the car ride was silent. The android made a left turn and pulled straight into the driveway to the two story house that looked very much pristine inside and out. The hedges were trimmed to pure perfection and the flowers that bloomed around the porch were in various breeds and color.

Drea opened her passenger side door and grabbed her heels in one hand and her briefcase in another. Stretching her back slightly, she squared her shoulders back and headed for the front door before pausing slightly, looking over her shoulder.

“Are you coming, Connor?”

He seemed to be in the process of leaving the property before he heard her voice and turned around to obey her order.

“Coming, Doctor.”

Drea smiled slightly and headed for the front door which responded to her command when she asked for the door to open.

“ _Welcome home, Doctor Sparks.”_

The automatic voice sounded very inviting and when Drea stepped through the front door, she heard a soft humming from the kitchen and she knew who it was almost immediately, placing her briefcase on the table next to her coat closet.

“Michael! I'm home!”

“It's still early, miss! What are you doing home so early?”

“I wasn't feeling very well. I figured that I could do more work in the comfort of my home, right? You'll take care of me, won't you?”

“Of course I will, ma'am!”

Drea giggled a little as she placed her shoes in the closet and looked over at Connor who was still standing up at attention in her home and she sighed a little. Guess there was nothing to stop him from being professional.

As Drea headed for the kitchen with her briefcase, she entered the kitchen and saw the familiar android with the perfectly groomed blond hair standing in front of the kitchen sink, scrubbing at a casserole dish silently. Without even a second thought crossing her mind, she headed up to the android and gently kissed his cheek. He responded with a kiss to her opposite one. It seems that Drea came from french origins-- that type of greeting isn't acceptable in America.

When Drea looked over to Connor, she saw something in his eyes that looked like... was that fear, Connor felt?

“I... Didn't know you had an android, Doctor.” Connor spoke with a shaky voice as he kept his hands behind his back.

“Oh, yes! Michael here was left on my front lawn, barely functioning... I repaired him myself and he's been with me ever since.” Drea decided not to mention that he was an unregistered android, knowing that CyberLife would want their property back to shut him down and refurbish the parts into a new android.

Drea was very attached to this PL600 android and thought of it as part of her family, which she had none anymore.

Connor looked over as the PL600 turned around and smiled warmly at the other android, bowing slightly.

“I wasn't aware we were going to have company, miss.”

“Oh, it's okay Michael. I wanted to run a few tests on Connor before I send him back to the DPD. Did you remember to feed Fluffy?” Connor watched as Drea spoke to Michael with such warmth in her voice and such happiness to see him; it was kind of strange to see a hardened technician in CyberLife to be so openly accepting for this android that was not only recalled, but very commonly known for deviance.

“I did, miss. I also saw your note, you wanted him to be let out for a while? He should still be out of his tank.” Michael wiped his hands on the towel next to the sink and turned off the water running from the faucet.

“Oh, thank you Michael. You're a lifesaver.”

“Doctor, I believe you wanted to run tests on me?” Connor interrupted their banter from where he stood, shifting from one foot to the other, showing a slight discomfort to being there and not being able to speak.

“Oh, yes, that's right. Come, have a seat Connor.” Drea pulled out a chair for the dining table and he followed her orders, sitting down at the table. Drea pulled her laptop out of her briefcase, along with a three pronged chord, plugging the port into her laptop and then gently pulling down Connor's collar from the back of his shirt.

“Okay, deactivate your skin around your neck, please?” Drea asked and he closed his eyes for a second and she saw the white plastic underneath. She hooked the chord up to the port on the back of his neck and he flinched slightly, his LED turning yellow.

As soon as he hooked up, her laptop was bombarded with lines and lines of code. Drea's fingers moved over the keyboard at lightning fast pace and she looked at Connor every few seconds before turning back to the screen.

“Your link with CyberLife headquarters still stable?”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“And how is the link? Anything strange?”

“No, Doctor. The Zen Garden is a highly advanced link and I think it's completely stable.” Connor looked up at the android she called Michael and his hands were gripping the towel slightly harsher than he deemed it necessary. His eyes flashed a small shade of anger for a second before he turned around, his LED giving away his obvious mood as it spun an angry color of gold.

Drea didn't notice as she continued the diagnostics scan and looked over at Connor. After a few minutes more of her rapid typing, she pulled the chord from his neck and he grunted slightly at the disconnect.

“There we go. I made a few tiny clean ups to your link and gave it a little personalizing. Strange though... it seems there's an anomaly in the basic code line of the programming... it doesn't seem to be an issue, part of the original designer's core work. Better not to mess with it.” Drea snapped her laptop closed and picked up her phone, typing a few things into her cell and then looked up at Connor.

“Alrighty, I just called a cab for you to take back to the DPD, are you ready?”

“Yes Doctor. Thank you,” Connor stood from the seat as she led him out to the front door and took the moment to adjust his tie slightly and brush her fingers down his arms.

“Have a good evening, Connor.” Michael spoke softly and Connor took notice of the tone switch. The android sounded pained when he spoke those words.

As soon as Connor was out the front door, Drea headed back into the kitchen and sat down at the table, rubbing at her temple slightly as she heard the clock ticking on the wall behind her.

“Drea, are you going to replace me with the RK800?” Michael's words startled her slightly and she looked up at Michael who looked like he was on the verge of tears. Drea's heart ached with how destroyed her own android looked.

“Oh Michael, of course not! I could never replace you, you're too special to me!” She jumped up and took the towel from him and saw he was gripping it so tight that it was damaging his synthetic skin. She rubbed her own fingers over his palms and the skin slowly came back.

Michael looked calmer but she could still see the tears welling in his eyes. She leaned up and gently kissed his forehead, watching as his LED switched from yellow to the soft and calm blue she knows very well. Michael wiped at his eyes slightly and a smile appeared on his lips.

“There we go, all better now?”

“Y-yes mom--” A sudden realization crossed his features and he looked suddenly terrified. “I-I mean ma'am!”

Drea flushed slightly at his words and then couldn't stop her own smile from appearing on her face. The android saw her as a mother... It was adorable. And honestly? She didn't mind it one bit.

 


End file.
